Irresponsible Interrogation
by elsaistherelifeonmars
Summary: Violet, Klaus and Quigley decide they want to try to exchange Esmé for Sunny after all and the boys set off to take their demands to Olaf leaving Violet to guard Esmé. Violet decides it's time to get some answers regarding the sugar bowl but Esmé isn't one to give up information easily. s/D. Pretty explicit.


**I know there's probably not a great many people looking for this pairing but someone really got me into the idea of them, sorry! This time Violet is turning the tables on Esmé a little bit though which was great fun to write. My imagination might have run a way with me so be warned. There will also be another part of Esmé getting back at Violet ;)**

"Quigley is right, we need some leverage, it's the only thing Olaf understands." Violet said having stepped back from the hot tub Esme was trapped in. "We need to arrange a prisoner exchange."

"And if he doesn't agree? Then what?" Klaus argued. What if he threatens to kill Sunny if we don't let her go?"

"Then Quigley needs to be the messenger. Olaf won't know him and won't think to make that threat cause she needs to be alive if he ever wants to get his hands on the fortune. We'll have to keep him believing we're dead." Violet reasoned and pointed at Quigley's mask. "If you wear that Klaus and Quigley does the talking, Olaf will never know it's you."

"And what will you do? We can't leave you alone with Esme." Klaus said.

"There is more of them up there and just her down here. I say we get her out together, there has to be stuff here I can use to make an invention with. We tie her up and I stay with her to guard her. I'm the best at tying knots." She explained and Quigley nodded.

"That's a good plan." Klaus wasn't so sure, he didn't like the idea of leaving Violet with Esme but at least if they tied her up she wouldn't be a threat and they couldn't leave her in the hole with just Violet there. She wouldn't be able to get her out on her own if she needed to.

"Fine." He finally agreed. "But we need a weapon in case she tries something funny when we get her out."

"Agreed." Violet nodded. "You see what you can find in the kitchen and I will look for some rope."

Getting Esme out of the hole was easier than expected, Klaus had found a kitchen knife for protection and Violet found plenty of rope to create a pulley. Esme didn't put up much of a fight, there was three of them and they were going to hand her over to Olaf anyway. There was no reason for her to make a big faff and try to escape and having to find her way up the mountain by herself. She would much rather wait to see how the orphans were planning on getting her back up there.

"Oh scary." Esme smirked at Klaus who held the knife to her throat rather shakily once she got out of the hole. She clapped her teeth at him in a biting motion and he flinched a little.

"Don't try anything." He said trying to sound confident.

"Turn around and put your hands on your back." Violet said looking far more confident than Klaus. Esme raised an eyebrow contemplating her options. The thought of the climb however made her turn with a roll of her eyes. She was also curious to see where this would go. Violet stepped up behind her and looped the rope around her wrists.

"You've certainly done this before." Esme commented with a chuckle as the girl pulled the restraints tight.

"My sister is very good at tying knots." Klaus said and Esme laughed.

"Oh sure, of course she is."

"Come along." Violet instructed leading her away from the hole so she wouldn't get any ides about pushing them in.

"Tie her to something." Quigley said while fixing their climbing gear to his feet and she fixed the other end of the rope to a pillar with a fancy knot.

"Be careful." Klaus advised handing his sister the knife for protection before he took the mask from Quigley.

"And you." Violet said hugging her brother and the two boys left.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Esme smirked when they were alone at last.

"It's going to be a long wait." Violet retorted matter-of-factly and left her to look around the rest of the VFD headquarters secure in the knowledge Esme wouldn't be able to get anywhere.

"Oh Violet darling, aren't you going to bring your prisoner some water?" Esme called out, she was getting bored and fed up of being ignored.

"Not really." The eldest Baudelaire answered from the doorway returning with a bucket that held some utensils she couldn't make out very well.

"Unbelievable, such treatment." The older woman observed theatrically and watched Violet closely as she set down her bucket and came to stand in front of her. "What now?"

"I want some answers from you."

"And you're what? Are you going to torture them out of me?"

"Only if I have to." Violet answered crossing her arms in front of her chest. Esme frowned not sure if she was being serious or not. It certainly wasn't something she thought her capable of but the look in her eyes told a different story. She stepped closer to Esme filled with confidence, straightening her shoulders and clasping her hand behind her back. "I want to know about the sugar bowl. What's so special about it?"

"It belongs to me and it's none of your business." Esme answered narrowing her eyes.

"It's the reason for the schism in VFD, why is it so important." Violet pressed on.

"My, you know plenty already." Esme was surprised at how much she seemed to know already.

"Madame Lulu told us. What I want to know is what is so important about it and how part of a tea set can split up an entire organisation such as VFD."

"If you're so awfully clever you should know theft is a crime. A crime committed by a very prominent member of your side of the schism, someone you know very well. And nobody steals from Esme Squalor." She growled, she took a threatening step towards Violet but couldn't go any further when the rope stopped her in her tracks. So instead of getting to Violet, she had to continue berating her verbally instead. "Your angel of a mother stole from me. She's the reason all of this is happening to you. She's the reason you are orphans-" Violet struck her across the face and Esme stumbled a step back in shock, she had not expected that. "Did you just slap me?" She laughed in disbelief. "Sweet little Violet Baudelaire, my my, maybe you're taking more after your mother than I realised…"

"Stop talking about her like that, she wouldn't steal." Violet hissed angrily.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken darling. Your mother took my sugar bowl and kicked off this whole series of unfortunate events."

"What's so important about the sugar bowl, what makes it special." The girl demanded to know. She wasn't ready to accept that her mother would have stolen it but if she did, she probably had a good reason for it. Esme smirked.

"I think we've had plenty of sharing now. Unless you want to strike me again? Try and beat the information out of me?" She laughed and Violet narrowed her eyes.

"I think you'll find I have more effective means of persuasion."

"Try me." Esme grinned curious to see what she would do next.

"Everyone has got a weakness, Esme, and I'm going to find yours." Violet smiled and stepped well into her personal space. She reached up and pulled her ridiculous fur hat off. "And the first thing I can think of is your ridiculous obsession with "In" outfits." She tossed the hat aside carelessly.

"Oi, careful with that, that's designer." Esme exclaimed.

"It looks like you're wearing a dead cat." She retorted dryly.

"Real fur is out, that's fake fur which is very in!" Esme countered.

"Well, it doesn't suit you, you look ridiculous and this get up isn't much better." She gestured at the leather jumpsuit. "Sure, it's very flattering but also utterly ridiculous. Who wears a full body leather outfit bar a dominatrix maybe." Esme gasped theatrically.

"Now listen here, Missy…"

"No you listen to me Esme, darling, I want to know about the sugar bowl and unless you want to get really freezing cold in a second you will tell me more."

"I'm not scared of you, little girl."

"You should be." Violet retorted and reached up to the zip of her jumpsuit to pull it all the way down. Esme drew in a sharp breath when the biting cold air hit her bare skin but she would not give Violet the satisfaction. "You know our bodies react quite distinctly to different temperatures." The girl smiled. "In the cold weather, for instance, our body gathers its warmth at the core to keep the more vital organs warm rather than your limbs, that's why your hand and feet get cold first. Hypothermia starts at 35 degrees, when you're not dressed for the cold - which I suppose you're not, now - your body will start suffering after only 10 minutes once you hit 34 degrees, at 33 you may experience amnesia, at 28 you will loss consciousness and at 21 degrees you die."

"Ugh, you're such an insufferable know-it-all." Esme groaned. "Are you planning on having me freeze to death?"

"You're no use to me dead, Esme, you're my bargaining chip for Sunny." Violet replied. "But that doesn't mean I can't hurt you and temperatures like these soon will." She reached into the bucket she'd brought and pulled out a shard of clear ice. Esme raised an eyebrow, this interrogation was taking some curious turns. She stepped up to Esme weighing the ice in her hand. "Ice to bare skin for example can be very painful." She said. The older woman didn't respond, far too intrigued to see if she would follow through. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation, something that didn't go unnoticed. Violet pressed the ice against her neck, right onto her pulse point and Esme shuddered, the initial contact wasn't all that bad, for a moment Esme found it rather pleasurable against her sensitive throat but within seconds, there was a sharp pain. Esme hissed grinding her teeth together but still had to find a witty come back to distract from her discomfort.

"This could work for you if it wasn't such a turn on." She chuckled breathing deeply through the pain, she met Violet's eyes with determination, she wasn't so easily intimidated and she was partial to a bit of temperature play, there was some truth in that.

"Hmm." Violet hummed thoughtfully, as she pondered her statement. She knew it was just a defence mechanism but it certainly gave her ideas. But the question was how far she was willing to take it. After all that Esme had done to them and had helped Olaf do, surely she deserved a bit of pay back. "You know you're not as good an actress as you think you are." She observed and tossed aside the nearly melted ice. "You think you're so witty and clever and that nobody can see through the smoke and mirrors. But I think I know you well enough by now to know when there is an ounce of truth to your theatrical performance." Violet's lips curved into a smirk when she realised she had Esme pinned. "And by being outlandish and over the top yet again, you've given me a great idea."

"What's that." Esme asked rolling her eyes at her.

"A weakness possibly, I should have thought of it sooner."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Esme brushed it off but she felt her heartbeat quicken and it certainly wasn't from the cold. Violet reached for another shard of ice and ran it down the side of her throat and further down onto her sternum. Drops of water melted off the ice and ran down her flat stomach. Violet stepped even closer, Esme could feel her breath against her wet skin. With a mischievous smile Violet used her other hand to further push aside the leather across her chest and lifted up her matching red lace bra so she could slip the ice inside.

"Oh fuck!" Esme exclaimed in shock and pain. She had not expected Violet to go so far and the feeling of the ice against her nipple was both painful and exhilarating. Nobody had ever been so bold as to do something like this to her, consensual or otherwise. "You little bitch." She breathed trying to regain control of her emotions.

"Come on now, Esme, you could just tell me about the sugar bowl." Violet smiled sweetly, pleased with her strong reaction.

"No fucking way." Esme hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well if you're sure." Violet pulled aside the fabric of her bra again and threw the ice way. She quickly replaced the cold with her hot lips.

"Oh God." Esme half cried, half moaned. The sudden heat of Violet's mouth on her cold nipple was almost as painful as the ice had been. She gasped when Violet pulled at her with her teeth and whimpered when she let go.

"Am I to think you like girls then?" Violet smirked self-satisfied. "Or is it the control thing you're into? How do you think Olaf would feel about this?"

"Oh he'd probably want to join in straight away." Esme chuckled at the absurdity of the situation. She tried her best to ignore how hot she was feeling all of a sudden. "You've made your point, orphan, I'm at your mercy but you won't get anything else from me. You might think you know how to do this but you don't. So stop before you embarrass yourself."

"Believe me Esme, darling, I'm only just getting started." The girl smirked and pushed her hand against the leather between Esme's legs. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"You've done the ice now, what else can you possibly do to me, there is nothing here." Esme shrugged returning to her old confidence. "I know you're an inventor or something but you're not that inventive. What you could do of course to pass the time is get on your knees for me." The older woman smirked. "And you know, what the saying, "Put your money where your mouth is" or in this case, put your mouth where your hand is." Violet laughed in response.

"You are witty, I'll give you that." She shook her head in amusement. "You know even when you have no cards to play, you just can't stop yourself, can you?" She reached into the bucket and pulled out the knife Klaus had left for her. Esme felt a sudden wave of concern, maybe she had pushed her too far. She wouldn't actually use a knife on her would she? She maintained her confident, nonchalant expression to the best of her ability as Violet circled around her. "You're not scared, are you?" The girl asked from behind her. Esme didn't say anything, she knew better than to taunt someone with a sharp knife. The cutting noise behind her made her flinch a little but she immediately realised all she had done was cut her loose from the pillar, was she going to let her go after all? Maybe that was the end of that wild ride? Esme felt relief and disappointment in equal measures.

"Run out of ideas after all, have you?" Esme chuckled when Violet came back into view holding the rest of the rope and the knife. Esme's could feel that her hands were still bound - the girl really knew her knots - but she was able to pull herself up more, to full hight to tower over Violet and regain some sense of control.

"When in doubt, Esme, darling, there is always rope and there is so much I can do with that." She retorted as she stepped up to her again. "So let's put a collar on you like the bitch you are." she whispered and looped the rope around Esme's neck, there was a glimpse of shock in her eyes and Violet smirked. Esme tried to pull away, use her height and strength against her but it was too late, she tied a firm knot just tight enough for pressure without choking her. "You know knots are my thing." Esme didn't say anything, she felt tense, she wasn't used to not being in control. Violet liked the look of insecurity on her, she loved that she couldn't predict her actions, finally after all this time of being chased and running, she was in control of something. She liked the feeling. She tugged at the rope pulling Esme forward making her stumble. "Kneel." She ordered authoritatively.

"Fuck you." Esme pressed through ground teeth. Who did she think she was? She had crossed the line. It had all been fun and games earlier but this was too much. The moment she got out of these restraints she would strangle her. Violet wasn't impressed or intimidated."All I want to hear from you right now is "yes"", she retorted coolly and tugged the rope again, hard this time. Esme stumbled and couldn't keep her balance this time. With her hands tied behind her back she couldn't break her fall and she crashed painfully onto her knees. She could just about keep herself upright to not fall onto her front completely. She winced in pain. "When I get my hands on you little orphan, I will kill you." She threatened. Violet bent down a little to her height.

"I'd like to see you try, darling." She used her favourite term of endearment with great amusement. "It will be ages yet before Klaus and Quigley return, we have some much time to talk.""If you think I'll tell you anything, orphan, you're even more deluded than I thought. Your amateurish attempts to-" Violet slapped her across the face to shut her up."If you want to talk, talk about the sugar bowl and why it's important." The girl repeated her demands again as she took her chin in her hand to force her to look up at her."You'll have to try much harder than this." Esme spat, she tried to pull her head back out of her grasp but Violet held her firmly."Well we'll see just how long it takes until all you say "yes", "please" and "thank you"." The girl replied with a smile. The older woman ground her teeth but remained silent, putting on her best defiant look. She had obviously completely misjudged Violet and she was beginning to regret it. The worst thing about it was that she had never felt arousal like it. She set her jaw determined not to let it show."What is it Esme, are you not into it? Don't worry you'll soon learn to like it." Violet smiled and casually she leaned down again, she brought the long rope down and pushed it through Esme's thighs and up to join with her tied hands."Fuck." Esme couldn't stop herself from gasping when Violet pulled the rope tighter and it firmly pressed against her centre underneath the tight leather suit. "Guess you don't need a fully body leather getup after all."

"I guess not." Violet smirked and stood to admire her handiwork. Esme's cheeks were flushed now, she was certainly not cold now despite her jumpsuit being half open. She looked back at her with a strange mixture of distaste, fury and longing. It gave Violet a rush. She hadn't planned for any of this to happen so she had to think on her feet. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this going for, how long the boys would take to come back down the waterfall but she knew she had some time yet. All she kew was that she wanted to make Esme as desperate and submissive as she possible good. Her bag of tricks had run out so she had to move to more immediate methods. Her confidence didn't waver, she knew exactly what she was doing and it certainly had the desired effect on her captive. "Do you like this, Esme?" She questioned as she slowly walked around her. "Has anyone ever done this to you." The older woman didn't reply which Violet took as a no. "Not even Olaf? I mean Jerome certainly doesn't seem the type but Olaf is quite cruel, so…"

"He wouldn't dare." Esme hissed angrily, she tried her best to ignore the pressure between her legs but with even the slightest movement, the rope rubbed against her.

"Ah yes, you'd probably say he wasn't man enough, wouldn't you." Violet chuckled. "I wish he could see you now. I bet you've never been this wet for him." Esme growled in frustration. She was right of course. She'd barely even toughed her and liquid was pooling between her thighs. Violet came to stand in front of her again and took a knee so she was at her level. "So about that sugar bowl…" She spoke sweetly and pushed her hand inside Esme's jumpsuit. She pushed her soaking silk underwear aside just enough so she could reach her clit.

"Fuck off Violet." Esme growled so Violet decided to keep going, she would talk eventually. Agonisingly slowly she ran her fingertips over her clit, stoking in slow, even circles. Esme swore some more under her breath and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Bet Olaf doesn't even know what a clit is." She chuckled in amusement. She drew great pleasure from the idea of Olaf as an inadequate lover.

"Girls always know better." Esme stated biting her lower lip wondering where Violet learned all this. This couldn't possibly be theoretical knowledge could it? Whatever books Violet had been reading, if she had read those as a teenager rather than bloody Anna Karenina, maybe would have become a book worm after all. Violet kept up her steady ministrations and Esme couldn't believe how close she was already. She was moaning now and Violet could read her reactions perfectly.

"Is there anything else you want?" Violet asked sweetly moving the rope aside a little so she could circle her fingers around Esme's entrance inside her leathers."Why would I want that, your little virgin fingers would never get me there." Esme huffed in spite of herself and Violet smirked.

"Well if you're sure." She gave her clit another rub and pulled her hand away. Esme whimpered at the sudden loss of contact. Violet straightened up and circled around her again like a lioness stalking her prey. Esme took some deep breaths trying to regain her self control. She needed some release but she couldn't allow Violet to win, she told herself. Violet ran her fingertips along her neck and stroked her hair. "I was really looking forward to fucking you Esme." She spoke softly tugging at the rope between her legs. "If you think you're close now, then you have no idea. There is so much more I can do to you, darling. It won't be long until you will be begging me to do something, anything, because you're getting more and more desperate.""You have quite the way with words." Esme breathed."Hmm." Violet smiled. "You do when you're well read." She pressed herself against Esme from behind, wrapped her hand around her throat and tilted her head upwards, she pressed her lips against the shell of her ear. "If you submit to me, I will give you an orgasm you will never forget. You will come so hard you will break. And no one will ever satisfy you like that again. Every time you come it'll be my name on your lips. You will wake up in the dead of night and all you'll think about is the ice on your nipples, the rough rope around her wrists and my hand between your legs.""Oh fuck." Esme whimpered closing her eyes to try and block everything out. But her voice was digging into her subconscious and taking root. All she could think about was beautiful sweet Violet Baudelaire looking down at her with a self-assured smirk on her young features and the promise to make all her deepest desires come true.

"Would it really be so bad, Esme?" Violet asked sweetly stroking her cheek gently as she came back around to stand in front of her. "Are you really going to deny yourself just to spite me? It's just the two of us here, no-one will ever know." She ran her thumb over her red lips and pushed her chin up so she would look at her. "This opportunity won't come again." Esme admitted she had a point, who was going to find out? Violet surely wouldn't tell anyone and besides, who would even believe her? But you couldn't bring herself to admit she wanted her and even less admit it to Violet. "All you have to do is ask nicely." She spoke softly and Esme felt her breathing stall. She couldn't be asking her to beg, surely? Esme Squalor didn't beg. Men were lining up for her, wooing her, for the privilege. She did NOT beg. And particularly not Violet Bloody Baudelaire, an inexperienced teenager. "Come now, darling, you know you want to." Violet smirked sensing her inner struggle.

"You're definitely on the wrong side of the schism." Esme growled.

"Don't try and buy time Esme, the boys will be back soon and you will have missed your chance. Do you want to go back to Olaf like this? Do you think he can satisfy you like I can? Do you want him to believe he's made you this wet?" Violet questioned and Esme groaned in frustration, she didn't know how long she would be able to take this, it was worse than any torture she could imagine. The rope was rubbing between her legs but not nearly enough.

"Fuck. I hate you so much, you have no idea…"

"Probably as much as I hate you but that's shouldn't be a problem." She ran her hand along her jaw and to the back of her head grabbing her tightly platted hair. She pulled her head back firmly. "Last chance, darling. Would you like me to fuck you or not?"

"Oh God, fuck, yes, yes I do." Esme groaned actually blushing, she couldn't believe her own ears.

"Then say it." Violet insisted letting go of her hair and standing up looking down at her. "Look up at me and say it." Esme looked up at her feeling utterly humiliated. She swore she would get her back for this one day. She opened her mouth but no words would come out.

"I…"

"Come on, pet."

"For fuck's sake Violet, please just fuck me, please." She exclaimed in utter fury. She pulled at her restraints and Violet smirked is satisfaction.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" She patted her cheek and knelt down so she could push her other hand back into her jumpsuit wasting no more time. It wouldn't be long until the boys returned. She nudged the rope aside for a better angel and pushed two fingers inside her with easy.

"Ah, yes." Esme gasped and violet grinned as she thrust harder.

"I think you mean to say "Thank you"."

"Don't push it." She retorted but was cut short by a moan when Violet added another finger. Her thrusts were fast and deep and Esme was actually glad to be on her knees, otherwise her legs would have buckled. Violet curled her fingers inside her and brushed her clit with her thumb. "Fuck, how did you get so good at this?!" Esme gasped leaning against her for support. She could feel herself getting closer, her muscles tightening. Unexpectedly Violet pushed a fourth finger inside her and pulled her head back by her hair again.

"I hope you won't forget who owns you after this." She whispered against her ear and Esme squeezed her eyes shut gasping.

Suddenly, there were voices outside, Klaus and Quigley were close Violet realised. Quickly, she pulled her fingers out of Esme.

"No, don't you dare stop now!" Esme raged, she was so close, her body was burning with pent up tension. She pulled against her restraints with all her strength. "Violet, if you don't finish me off right now…!" She was so angry, tears were burning in her eyes.

"Shut up!" Violet ordered zipping up Esme's jumpsuit quickly. She cut the rope around her neck and body, leaving only her hand restraints.

"I'm going to kill you!" Esme shouted. "Just wait till I get my hands on you. I'm going to ruin you!"

"Yeah I'd like to see you try." Violet winked ultimately victorious.

"Just you wait, Violet. You think you're the only one that can play this game? When I get a hold of you, I will have you on your knees begging and you'll see how you like it then!"

"What's going on here?" Klaus asked slightly confused by Esme's ranting.

"I really don't know Klaus, I don't think she copes very well being held captive." Violet answered with a smile only Esme could see.


End file.
